We fight together !
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: " L'éxécution de Monkey D. Luffy, dit Chapeau de Paille va débuter !" Hurla le Vice Amiral Garp. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, ils étaient obligés de continuer maintenant. Cependant ensemble, tout leur était possible.


Bonjour ! J'ai enfin terminé cet OS ! Il me tient particulièrement à coeur, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et j'en suis plutôt fière. J'ai adoré écrire sur Luffy et son équipage. J'espère que j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration pour en écrire d'autres. En attendant, je vous laisse à celui-ci.

N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews pour donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

Mél.

* * *

**We fight together !** _(Nous combattons ensemble !)_

**Fuchsia Town**, East Blue.

_**3 minutes avant le moment fatidique.**_

La place de Fuchsia était bondé, tous les villageois et même des habitants des îles aux alentours s'étaient réunis devant l'échafaud que la Marine avait construit spécialement pour l'occasion. Dadan et ses compagnons des montages sont là eux aussi. L'atmosphère était tendu, un silence de plomb régnait sur toute la ville. Dans le port, trois galions au couleur du gouvernement mondial flottaient. Plusieurs divisions de la Marine cernaient et surveillaient la place et la ville. Ce jour était particulier.

Sur la plate-forme métallique, le Vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp faisait face à la foule, l'air grave. A ses cotés se tenaient trois officiers armé de fusils. Garp fit signe à l'un deux de s'approcher, son subordonné s'exécuta.

" A vos ordres Vice-amiral Garp !  
- Amenez le prisonnier, Monkey D. Luffy, c'est l'heure.  
- Bien Vice-amiral ! "

Garp n'avait pas cessé de regarder l'horizon, son visage exprimait de la colère, une certaine appréhension mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. L'officier se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'échafaud et descendit les escaliers avant d'entrer dans la maison que la Marine avait réquisitionné pour enfermer le prisonnier. Il revint quelques instants plus tard suivit par deux autres gardes qui entouraient Monkey D. Luffy. Ce dernier était menotté par du granit marin, la tête baissée, son fidèle chapeau de paille pendant sur ses omoplates, il avançait vers le dernier endroit où il se trouverait dans ce monde : l'échafaud sur la place de sa ville natale. Debout devant les villageois, Luffy contemplait l'horizon comme son grand-père mais ne fit aucune remarque. Chapeau de Paille était étrangement calme contrairement à son habitude, aucune expression sur son visage, aucun mouvement pour se débattre. Rien, il était là, c'était tout. Un des deux gardes lui donna un coup de crosse dans le dos. Le pirate au chapeau tomba à genou. Garp détourna son regard vers son petit-fils. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Inspirant profondément, le Vice-amiral annonça.

" L'éxécution de Monkey D. Luffy, dit Chapeau de Paille va débuter ! "

**Raijin Island**, Nouveau monde.

_**72 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Cette île était déserte, il n'y avait que la nature. La jungle avait pris possession du tier du territoire, sa faune était la propriétaire des lieux et la défendait vaillament. Au porte du Nouveau monde, cette île était l'un des trois premiers choix des pirates ayant la chance d'arriver jusqu'à cette partie du globe. Peu d'hommes s'aventuraient sur _Raijin Island_ bien plus attirés par _Risky Red Island_ ou_Mystoria Island_.

Pourtant deux petites barques flottaient au rythme des vagues aux abords de l'île, attachées respectivement par une corde à un bout de bois planté sur la terre ferme. Plus loin sur la mer, un bateau de la Marine avait jeté l'encre. Sur la plage, deux groupes se faisaient face à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Le premier groupe se formait de quelques marines et du Vice-amiral Garp. Le second n'était composé que de deux hommes : Monkey D. Luffy et son armurier, Usopp. Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans leur position. C'était en tant que prisonnier que Luffy faisait face à la Marine, menotté par du granit marin (freinant ses pouvoirs), il affichait un air sérieux délaissant son sourire habituel. Quant à Usopp, il semblait être la clé de toute cette histoire. C'était le tireur qui escortait son capitaine, il le livrait à la Marine.

" Bien, à quoi rime toute cette mascarade, gamin ? cria Garp pour que les deux jeunes l'entendent.  
- Ce n'est pas une mascarade comme vous dites, Vice-Amiral ! répondit sur le même ton Usopp.  
- Alors de quoi il s'agit ?  
- Je vous livre Luffy au Chapeau de paille en échange de sa prime de quatre cent millions de Berry. "

Garp explosa en un rire rauque et sonore. Cette attitude intimida et déconcerta le canonnier.

" Alors petit , on s'est fait avoir par une mutinerie ? "

Aucune réponse de la part du pirate au Chapeau de Paille. Garp reprit son sérieux et fixa Usopp, qui commençait à perdre sa confiance en lui. Ce type était encore plus flippant que son capitaine, cela devait être de famille.

Le Thousand Sunny se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de la marée dans la baie de _Raijin Island_. Son équipage était réuni sur le pont. Chopper faisait les cent pas autour du mât en évitant Zoro qui était appuyé dessus, Sanji servait un thé à Robin qui souriait l'air faussement intéressée par la galanterie de son ami pendant que Brook jouait du violon. Franky et Nami surplombait les autres membres du groupe au Chapeau de paille en étant devant le gouvernail. Soudain, le sabreur attrapa au vol le renne qui tournait en rond.

" Arrête un peu ! Tu es énervant à la fin à tourner comme ça ! cria Roronoa  
- Mais... mais... mais, bredouilla l'animal parlant, je m'inquiète !  
- Moi aussi, ça me préoccupe. On aurait peut être dû accompagner Usopp ? déclara la navigatrice.  
- Calmez-vous, on s'en tient au plan et tout ira bien !  
- Sanji a raison, Usopp sait ce qu'il a à faire, intervint Robin"

**Navire de la Marine**, Nouveau monde.

_**70 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Usopp était sur le pont entouré d'une centaine d'officier, il était loin d'être à l'aise. Luffy avait été attaché au mât le temps qu'une cellule lui soit attribué mais également le temps de l'échange : le prisonnier contre sa prime de quatre cent millions de Berry. Garp était face au pirate les bras croisés, l'air grave. Il attendait ses subordonnés qui devaient ramené la rançon. Le Vice-amiral jetait quelques fois des coups d'oeil à son petit-fils. Devait-il rompre l'échange et capturer ce garçon qui avait trahi son descendant ? L'idée de tuer l'adolescent aux cheveux long faisait de plus en plus son trou dans ses pensées. Cependant la vue du journaliste et de la caméra (qu'il avait embarqué pour un reportage ) le dissuada, s'il agissait de cette façon -pirate ou pas- son action déshonorerait la marine et donc le gouvernement mondial. Ne pouvant se défouler sur Usopp, le Vice-amiral hurla à ses officiers de se dépêcher. Deux marins arrivèrent avec deux mallettes chacun. Garp les saisit avant des les jeter dans les bras du tireur d'élite qui les rattrapa de justesse en manquant de tomber avec la pression du jet.

" Dégage de mon bateau, sale pirate !  
- Un merci aurait suffit, répondit Usopp d'un ton sarcastique. "

Monkey D. Garp le fussila du regard, figeant le garçon sur place. Le canonnier du Thousand Sunny déglutit et se dirigea à reculons (histoire de ne pas se prendre un couteau dans le dos) vers la barque dans laquelle il était venue. Il jeta les mallettes dans l'embarcation et passa au dessus de la rambarde avant de descendre. Usopp regarda une dernière fois Luffy avant de quitter définitivement le navire, soulagé.

**Quelque part** dans le Nouveau monde.

_**66 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Dans la cuisine d'un bateau pirate voguant sur la tumultueuse mer du Nouveau monde, une petite télévision avait été installé. Le chef cuisinier du navire la regardait en mijotant le repas du soir. Soudain, le programme changea laissant place à un journaliste qui était visiblement filmé sur le "terrain" - comme ils disaient. Ce dernier se trouvait sur un chalutier du gouvernement, des marines couraient dans tous les sens derrière lui comme s'ils préparaient quelques chose d'urgent et d'important.

" Flash spécial en direct du nouveau monde ! Nous sommes actuellement sur le pavillon du Vice-amiral Garp qui revient de Raijin Island. Nous venons d'apprendre que son escale avait pour but la récupération d'un prisonnier de haut-rang sur cette île déserte du nouveau monde ... Attendez, Attendez ! "

Le journaliste gigotait, l'air excité par ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha de la proue suivit du caméra-man. Le chef râla prêt à changer quand il fut attirer par le zoom avant que venait d'effectuer la caméra.

" Attendez ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Le prisonnier ... Oui, je crois bien que c'est lui ! Le prisonnier est Monkey D. Luffy ! Le pirate au Chapeau de Paille a été attrapé ! Attendez , je vois un autre membre de son équipage ! Il ne semble pas être prisonnier, serait-ce celui qui a livré son capitaine? Zoom ! Zoom ... Il s'agit de Usopp, un pirate plus connu sous le nom de Sogeking, sa prime s'élève à trente millions berry ! Tout cela semble irréel. Comment a-t-il fait pour arrêter son capitaine ? "

Le cuisinier se précipita vers la porte de la pièce, l'ouvrit violemment avant d'hurler.

" Cap'taine ! Cap'taine Shanks ! Venez vite !  
- Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça marmiton ? demanda un pirate, intrigué.  
- Dégage de là, laisse moi passer ! "

Le cuistot le poussa et déboula sur le pont à toute vitesse, s'attirant les moqueries de ses camarades. Il courut jusqu'à la proue où était assis le célèbre pirate à la renommé internationale Shanks le roux.

" Cap'taine ! Faut que vous veniez voir ça ! Vite !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- C'est la Marine ! Luffy a été arrêté par la Marine ! Yasopp, c'est ton fils qui leur a livré ! "

Shanks ne répondit rien, son visage s'assombrit. Yasopp cessa de sourire, il savait que son fils avait rejoint l'équipage de Luffy à ses débuts, il savait aussi que son fils n'était pas du genre à trahir ses amis. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il espérait depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour partir en mer. Le reste de l'équipage s'était tu, lui aussi, comme abasourdi par la nouvelle.

" Capitaine, on fait quoi ? demanda un autre pirate. "

Face au silence de l'empereur, ces camarades l'interpellèrent de nouveau. Yasopp quitta le pont.

" Je ne sais pas "

**Amazon Lily**

_**Au même moment.**_

Un hurlement terrible provenant du palais des princesses amazones avaient figé toute l'île. Ce n'était pas un cri de détresse, ni de douleur. C'était un cri de rage et de tristesse qui avait résonné à travers toute l'île. Boa Hancock venait d'apprendre la capture du Luffy, son amoureux.

" Préparez le navire ! Que toutes les guerrières soient prêtes à partir ! cria Hancock du haut de son trône.  
- Princesse, vous ne pouvez pas intervenir ! Vous allez agir contre le gouvernement et vous êtes un capitaine corsaire... au service du gouvernement.  
- Ne discutez pas ! On prend la mer ! "

**Thousand Sunny**, Nouveau monde.

_**64 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Usopp avait rejoint le bateau depuis quelques heures maintenant. Nami lui avait carrément ôté des mains l'argent, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle avait alors compté, fait la somme des quatre mallettes remplies de billets pour arriver au total : quatre cent millions de Berry. La rousse avait également vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de traceur caché, ce qui s'était révélé être une bonne idée puisque la marine en avait dissimulé un dans chaque mallette. La navigatrice était aux anges, jamais depuis l'épisode de_Water Seven _leur équipage n'avait eut autant d'argent. Chopper était plus que content de retrouver son ami.

" Beau travail, long nez, lui avait alors dit Robin.  
- Pour une fois que l'un de tes plans fonctionnent ! avaient plaisanté Zoro et Sanji "

Le tireur au long cheveux était dans la cuisine comme tout le reste de l'équipage, rassemblait autour de l'argent et d'un thé préparé par Sanji. A part Nami qui semblait avoir atteint le paradis, tous les autres semblaient tendus.

" On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Chopper.  
- On allume la télé et on attend, répondit Usopp. "

**Navire de la Marine**, Quelque part en mer.

_**60 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Luffy avait été attaché par ses menottes à une chaîne accrochée à une cellule dans la cale du bateau. Le capitaine pirate n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, supportant les moqueries et les insultes des marins aux ordres de son grand-père sans moufeter. Cependant depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le galion, le pirate au Chapeau de paille affichait un sourire froid, terrifiant, glaçant le sang d'un grand nombre d'officiers. Un murmure s'était formé à travers le bateau, tous se demandaient pourquoi est-ce que le pirate souriait de cette façon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la mort. Une rumeur accompagnait également ce murmure, rumeur créé de toute pièce par un occupant du navire. Les marins se transmettaient l'information de bouches à oreilles. C'était une histoire de pacte avec le diable, le genre de fantaisie qui effrayait les navigateurs et les plus faibles des membres de la marine.

Le noir, l'humidité et le silence régnait dans la cale, pourtant Monkey D. Luffy ne cessait d'afficher ce sourire qui était la source de rumeur sur le bateau depuis son arrivée. Soudain, un rayon de lumière entra dans la pièce illuminant les escaliers qui menait aux cellules des prisonniers. Les marches grincèrent, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, une ombre descendait les escaliers faisant vaciller le peu de luminosité qui entrait. Les prisonniers s'agitèrent, un chuchotement se créa, des bruits de chaîne qu'on traîne résonnèrent mais l'agitation ne fit pas bouger Luffy. L'homme qui était entré n'était qu'autre que Garp. Il fit taire les prisonniers d'un regard et s'avança devant la cellule de son petit-fils.

" Arrête de sourire comme ça crétin ! Tu fais peur à mon équipage. "

Le vieux marin attendit une réponse ( des réponses ? ) mais aucune n'arriva, même pas un regard.

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ? "

De nouveau, il n'eut que pour seule réponse le silence.

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es fait battre par les blaireaux qui composent ton équipage ? "

Cette fois-ci sa question fut suivit par un regard noir. Luffy ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et serra les points. Garp observa le moindre de ses gestes, se pourrait-il qu'il ait vu juste ? Cependant, un doute le parcourut. Luffy avait-il tiqué sur la mention de la mutinerie de ses camarades ou sur l'insulte qu'il avait proféré envers ceux-ci?

" Bien puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je m'en vais ! dit le Vice-amiral en amorçant un demi-tour.  
- Attend ! intervint pour la première fois Chapeau de Paille d'une voix rauque.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Voudrais-tu respecter mes dernières volontés ? "

Garp déglutit. Cette phrase venait de le traverser de part en part, tout comme un frison. Cette simple question lui avait fait comprendre la dure réalité qui lui faisait face : Luffy allait mourir. Qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, la mort d'Ace l'avait touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait et le fait de comprendre que son second petit-fils connaissait ses derniers jours lui faisait encore plus de peine.

" Je t'écoute, répondit-il en cachant toutes émotions  
- Je veux être exécuté à Fuchsia."

**Fuchsia Town**, East Blue.

_**48 heures avant l'exécution.**_

La nouvelle de la capture de Luffy au Chapeau de paille avait ébranlé le monde entier. Des pirates aux dynasties royales des régions les plus reculées, tout le monde pensait que les prochains jours allaient être les prémisses d'une guerre incroyable à l'image de celle de _Marine Ford_ lors de l'exécution de Ace aux poings ardents, ou simplement un énorme soulagement pour les plus terre-à-terre. De plus, les grandes similitudes entre l'exécution de Luffy et du seigneur des pirates Gol D. Roger rendait les faits encore plus remarquable et terrifiant pour la plupart des habitants du monde. _East Blue_ était la mer qui avait vu naître ses deux pirates et elle allait également être celle qui les avait vu disparaître. Le mystère du "D." était à nouveau au coeur des conversations, la volonté du pirate au Chapeau de paille de mourir à_Fuchsia_, son village natal tout comme le seigneur des pirates était mort dans le sien, marquait un peu plus ses ressemblances.

Quand les habitants de _Fuchsia Town_ avait appris que leur village allait être le théâtre de cet évènement, certains avaient été fier, d'autres avaient quitté le village (prévoyant une guerre) et quelques uns priaient pour Luffy, ce petit garçon qu'ils avaient vu grandir. C'est dans une atmosphère tendue que les premiers galions de la marine avait accosté dans le port pour préparer le village à l'exécution et l'arrivée du prisonnier. Les officiers avaient réquisitionné les maisons entourant la grande place qu'ils avaient bouclé préalablement. Les charpentiers avaient alors pu se mettre au travail et construire l'échafaud. Tout le village était agité, entre les habitants qui allait bon train avec les rumeurs, les marines qui profitaient de leur escale pour s'accorder quelques heures de repos en s'amusant et les travaux qui étaient sous une surveillance étroite, jamais la ville de _Fuchsia_ sur _East Blue_ n'avait connu une pareille ambiance depuis le départ des pirates de Shanks le Roux.

**Thousand Sunny**, Grand Line.

_**Au même moment.**_

" C'est pas possible ! East Blue ! s'étonna Usopp.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? s'écria la jeune navigatrice. On l'avait prévenu pourtant !  
- Tu connais Luffy, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, marmonna Zoro.  
- On a plus qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, conclut Franky "

L'équipage du Sunny venait d'apprendre le lieu de l'exécution publique de leur capitaine. Ils étaient plus que surpris par la décision qu'avait pris la marine de respecter la volonté de Luffy. Pourtant malgré leur réaction, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait surpris de l'endroit qu'avait choisi leur chef. Ils étaient en réalité surtout embêté par la distance qui les séparait de l'île natale du Chapeau de Paille.

" Comment on fait pour y aller ? demanda Brook tout en accordant son violon.  
- Franky, dis-nous que le Sunny a un truc spécial pour ça, le supplia le canonnier du navire.  
- Désolé les gars, je crois qu'on va devoir se fier au courant marin sur ce coup ! "

Usopp poussa un gémissement tout en bredouillant quelques mots dont la plupart de ses amis ne comprirent pas le sens. Le garçon soupira et s'assit sans ménagement sur le revêtement d'herbe du bateau pirate.

" Si jamais on arrive pas à temps, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours !  
- T'inquiète pas Usopp, on va y arriver, on ne laissera pas Luffy, le rassura Sanji.  
- Les amis, je crois qu'on a un problème ! Bateau pirate en approche ! cria Chopper du haut de la vigie "

Tout l'équipage se rua vers le coté du bateau pour regarder au loin. Nami sortit la longue vue et scruta l'horizon, elle examina le drapeau. Elle déglutit et rangea son appareil.

" C'est le pavillon des Amazones. "

Le bateau de la princesse serpent arrivait à toute l'allure, le vent lui étant favorable. Les guerrières s'étaient préparées à l'abordage, armées jusqu'aux dents, elles n'attendaient que le feu vert de leur capitaine. Boa Hancock se tenait sur le pont, fixant le Thusand Sunny d'un regard noir. Elle allait leur faire voir à quel point il ne fallait pas chercher les Amazones, ces pirates s'en étaient pris à son amoureux ( et par la même façon à elle ), ils avaient trahi sa confiance. Luffy avait tout fait pour les rejoindre aux portes du Nouveau Monde alors que sa santé en dépendait et qu'il venait de vivre un véritable drame; et voilà comment ses soi-disant amis le remerciaient en le livrant à la marine ?! Elle allait les réduire en poussière. A une vingtaine de mètre du navire du Chapeau de Paille, Hancock fit armer les canons.

" A mon commandement, tirez !  
- Oui Princesse ! "

Sur le Sunny, les huit pirates se préparaient à se défendre. Usopp avait pris place derrière un canon avec Nami, Chopper s'était transformé dans sa forme "Heavy Point", Franky s'était glissé derrière le gouvernail près à faire bouger le navire à la proue en tête de lion pendant que Sanji, Zoro, Robin et Brook étaient sur leur garde.

" Préparez vous à mourir ! leur cria Boa Hancock. Mesdames, feu ! "

Les boulets de canons furent propulsé vers le Sunny dans un fracas. De nombreuses explosions se firent entendre suivit par le son de l'eau qui rebondit dans les airs alors qu'une dizaine de boules de poudres volaient vers les Chapeaux de paille.

" Eh qu'est ce qui vous prend ? hurla Zoro en découpant plusieurs boulets. On vous a rien fait ! Pourquoi vous nous attaquez ?  
- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Luffy ! "

Les mutins se regardèrent, quand leur capitaine leur avait dit qu'il était devenu l'ami des Amazones ils avaient bien rit. Mais cette soudaine attaque confirmait ses dires, elle étaient vraiment venu pour venger Luffy. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux, pas du tout. Le bateau pirate ennemi s'était rapproché du Thousand Sunny, il était maintenant assez proche pour permettre aux guerrières de passer sur le pont.

" Amazones, à l'abordage ! "

Les femmes crièrent de hargne et d'envie. Elles étaient prêtes à en découdre tout comme leurs adversaires. Usopp tiraient en rafale sur les lignes ennemis, essayant d'en faire tomber le plus possible à la mer. Nami avait crée une tempête, le ciel s'était rapidement couvert, des éclairs jaillissaient de tous les cotés et le vent s'était levé. Sanji perdit son sérieux quand il se retrouva face aux belles combattantes de l'île des femmes, tournant sur lui-même, le coeur à la place des yeux. Cette attitude exaspéra Zoro qui repoussait les guerrières hors du Sunny, il lui cria de se reprendre. Le chaos régnait sur le navire au chapeau de paille, l'escarmouche battait son plein quand soudain un rugissement se fit entendre.

" Ça suffit ! hurla Chopper à l'intention de tous. On perd du temps pour aller aider Luffy ! "

Hancock dévia son regard froid sur le renne à forme mi-humaine. Tous les combats se stoppèrent net. Nico Robin qui se tenait à coté du possesseur du fruit de l'Humain hocha la tête, d'accord avec les paroles de son ami.

" Il a raison, vous faites erreur ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.  
- Expliquez nous alors ! intervint une voix grave dans leur dos. "

Les Chapeaux de paille se retournèrent surpris, un deuxième bateau pirate se tenait derrière eux. Sur le pont de celui-ci se trouvait Shanks le roux et son équipage. Usopp dit d'une voix plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumé (trahissant sa peur ) qu'il ne manquait plus que ça en s'approchant de Chopper qui avait repris sa forme habituel. L'équipage du Thousand Sunny formait maintenant un cercle au milieu du pont.

" Yohoho, je n'en crois pas mes yeux le célèbre Shanks le Roux et son équipage... Ah mais c'est vrai, je n'ai plus d'yeux ! Yohoho ! s'exclama Brook.  
- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez tous à la fin ? demanda Nami, terrifiée et exaspérée.  
- On a tous la même raison d'être là : Monkey D. Luffy et son arrestation, déclara Shanks  
- Il y a des jours où je hais la capacité de Luffy à se faire des amis, marmona Sanji. Eh le sabreur, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, on leur explique tout. "

**Cale du Navire du Vice-amiral Garp,** East Blue.

_**33 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Luffy était toujours enfermé dans une cellule miteuse, l'humidité avait imprégné ses vêtements qui collait de plus en plus à sa peau élastique. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu de son visage, tous les autres prisonniers redoutaient son regard et le moindre de ses mouvements étaient observé à la loupe. Même retenu par des menottes en granit marin, Monkey D. Luffy dégageait une aura des plus impressionnantes. La porte de la cale s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques rayons de la lune. Les escaliers grincèrent une nouvelle fois. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les planches en bois du galion puis s'arrêtèrent un fois devant la cellule souhaitée.

" Nous sommes sur East Blue, dans quelques heures nous aurons gagné Fuchsia Town. "

Le Vice-amiral Garp rendait pour la deuxième fois visite à son petit-fils, la première s'était soldé par une demande et rien d'autre. Luffy n'avait pas dit un seul autre mot. Cette fois-ci, il espèrait le faire parler un peu plus.

" Tu aurais pu t'engager dans la marine, mais non il a fallut que tu rencontres ces fichus pirates et que tu décides de suivre leur pas, dit Garp. Ca doit être dans les gênes de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on attend de toi. Ton père a fait la même chose. Enfin, regarde où ca t'a mené, tu vas mourir.  
- Quoique tu dises, c'était mon choix, mon rêve et je ne regrette rien. J'ai suivi la voie qui m'était destinée, celle que nous avions tracé avec Ace.  
- Et lui aussi est mort. Ça ne se finit jamais bien pour les pirates.  
- De toute façon, c'est trop tard alors arrête avec tes sermons.  
- Comme tu veux. On se reverra à ton exécution. "

Monkey D. Garp fit demi-tour sans une émotion sur le visage. Il monta les escaliers lentement comme pour rajouter un peu plus de tragique à la scène. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Garp entendit derrière lui :

" Eh le vieux... Merci ! "

**Fuchsia Town**, East Blue.

_**24 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Le navire transportant le prisonnier venait d'accoster dans le port du village. Sur la terre ferme, des rangées de marins armés de fusils étaient alignés pour accueillir le Vice-amiral Garp et son captif. Les villageois se trouvaient plus en retrait. Une grande planche de bois surmonté de petites poutres ( faisant office de marche ) avait été amené contre le galion pour permettre à ses occupants de rejoindre le quai. Monkey D. Garp fut le premier à marcher vers le capitaine qui l'attendait en bas. Il fut rapidement suivit par son petit-fils menotté et escorté par trois officiers. Dès que Luffy fut à porter de vue des habitants de l'île, il y eut d'abord un silence comme si tout s'était arrêté dans le village puis se fut un brouhaha de sifflet et de cris de haine qui s'élevèrent à son encontre.

" Capitaine Fiono en charge de la division des techniciens déployée sur l'île pour l'exécution du prisonnier. Ravie de vous rencontrer Vice-Amiral ! salua le capitaine  
- Épargnez-moi les formalités, Capitaine. Est-ce que tout sera prêt pour le moment voulu ?  
- Ah... Oui vice-amiral ! Nous sommes dans les temps.  
- Il y a intérêt, aucun retard ne sera tolérer.  
- Oui, vice-amiral. "

Le capitaine Fiono le salua et le laissa continuer son chemin pendant qu'il ordonnait à ses hommes de conduire Monkey D. Luffy dans sa cellule. Luffy traversait la moitié du village sous les sifflets et les cris des habitants. Dans la foule, il put distinguer Dadan et ses compagnons un air affligé sur le visage. Cette dernière lui hurla dessus.

" Luffy, crétin ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Dadan, tout ira bien. "

La réponse du pirate était inattendue et surprenante. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, sourire dont il avait le secret. Ce dernier se voulait rassurant et confiant. Les gardes le poussèrent le forçant à avancer. Luffy leur lança un regard mauvais mais leur obéit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait enfermé dans une des maisons qui encadrait la grande place du village, surveillait par quatre soldats. Deux se trouvaient devant lui à jouer au carte et les deux autres étaient à l'extérieur et gardaient l'entrée. Luffy sourit à nouveau. Tout se passait comme prévu.

**Entrée d'**East Blue.

_**16 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Le Thousand Sunny faisait son apparition sur East Blue, seize heure avant l'exécution de son commandant. A ses cotés, un seul des deux navires pirates qui l'avait abordé était présent. Sur le mât de ce dernier flottait le pavillon noir de Shanks le roux. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux équipages communiquaient à travers un escargophone. Sanji tenait dans ses mains le petit appareil, ses amis autour de lui écouter la conservation qui s'adressait à tous. La voix de l'Empereur Pirate sortit de l'escargot.

" Nos chemins se séparent ici, transmit l'appareil. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous rendre à Fuchsia Town, vous serez dans les temps. Vous êtes ses amis, ses compagnons, Luffy vous fait confiance, ne le décevez pas... Eh bien, je pense que la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, se sera dans le Nouveau Monde. Bonne chance à tous.  
- Merci Shanks, on vous doit une fière chandelle, répondit Sanji. Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans vous.  
- Ouai ! Cette machine est top ! J'en prendrais soin ! déclara Franky.  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Usopp ! intervint une voix derrière celle de Shanks. C'était Yasopp. Ne doute pas de toi, tu es déjà un vaillant combattant !  
- Je ne te décevrais pas ! Promis. Je m'améliorais encore, la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontrera je serai encore plus fort ! cria le pirate au long nez déterminé.  
- Bien. Je crois en toi. "

Le bateau de l'empereur s'éloigna peu à peu. L'équipage du Sunny le regarda partir avec attention avant de reprendre leur route, il ne devait pas perdre une seule minute.

" Allez les amis ! Tous à votre poste ! proclama Nami. Direction Fuchsia !  
- Oui ! Crièrent-ils en coeur. "

**Fuchsia Town**, East Blue.

_**2 heures 30 avant l'exécution.**_

Le Sunny avait accosté à environ un kilomètre du port de Fuchsia dans une petite crique. Entouré par les parois des falaises, le bateau était bien caché et ils avaient pu entrer sur l'île sans aucun problème. Une fois sur terre, l'équipage se divisa en plusieurs groupes. Nami, Usopp et Chopper formait le premier groupe, Brook, Franky et Robin composait le second, Zoro et Sanji ( malgré leur différent) formait le troisième. Le premier trio avait la charge de récupérer la clé des fers qui retenait leur capitaine pendant que les deux autres groupes essayaient d'arriver à la place par le nord et le sud pour repérer une issue.

_**2 heures avant l'exécution.**_

Nami et Usopp se faufilaient dans les petites ruelles de Fuchsia caché par des capes à capuches. Le jeune homme portait sur le dos un sac qui semblait bien rempli. En réalité, Chopper se cachait à l'intérieur. Le renne était bien trop repérable pour se promener à travers les rues du village enfin ça c'était l'avis de Nami. La rousse l'avait donc obligé à entrer dans le sac au plus grand malheur de l'animal qui étouffait légèrement à l'intérieur.

Continuant leur chemin, ils entrèrent en catimini dans le centre ville. La navigatrice repéra une division de soldats, ils se cachèrent à l'ombre d'une ruelle. La jeune femme était sur les nerfs, voler était son talent premier, elle volait aussi facilement qu'elle marchait. Cependant la pensée de se faire attraper et de finir comme son capitaine ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Puis l'image de Luffy avant son arrestation lui revint ainsi que ses paroles.

_" Je vous fais totalement confiance les amis, avait-t-il déclaré avec un magnifique sourire. "_

Nami ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa mission, le plan était en marche : elle ne devait pas le décevoir.

_**1 heures 25 avant l'exécution.**_

Zoro et Sanji se disputaient comme à leur habitude tout en courant vers la place en partant du sud . Et comme à leur habitude, la discrétion n'était pas leur fort. Leur dispute attirait les soldats et chaque soldat qu'ils croisaient se retrouver à terre rapidement soit mortellement blessé soit dans l'incapacité de bouger. Cependant une chose différait de leur acte habituel, les deux combattants de l'équipage de Luffy détruisait systématiquement tous les appareils de communications pour être sûr de ne pas être repérés.

" Ce chemin n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée pour le retour.  
- Moi je le trouve très bien, protesta Zoro.  
- Trop de découvert et de possibilité de tir ennemi, déclara Sanji.  
- Justement plus d'espace pour se battre.  
- Je te rappelle qu'on est pas là pour ça ! On y est presque, va falloir faire plus attention.

- C'est ça. "

Robin, Franky et Brook n'opéraient pas tout à fait de la même manière. Bien plus discret, ils s'étaient mêlés l'air de rien à la foule qui commençaient à affluer des îles voisines et du village lui-même, Brook essayant de passer inaperçu comme il le pouvait. Les trois compagnons écoutaient les conversations à droite à gauche pour essayer de gléner des informations sur l'exécution tout en avançant à travers le village pour gagner la place. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'ils avaient entendus concerné les forces de la marine qui devait encore rejoindre Fuchsia d'ici une heure. En tout, deux galions d'une centaine de soldats chacun devaient arriver pour renforcer la défense du village. Cependant aucun amiral n'avait été dépêché, la raison était simple : l'équipage de Luffy l'avait trahi, les dirigeants de la marine ne voyaient pas qui pourrait venir le sauver.

Devant la maison dans laquelle Luffy était enfermé, deux nouveaux soldats venaient d'arriver pour prendre la relève des gardes extérieurs. Un peu plus loin, Nami, Usopp et Chopper observaient la scène. Le tireur vit un soldat prendre un trousseau de clé à sa ceinture et les tendre à son remplaçant tout en lui donnant les explications. Les pirates ne se génèrent pas pour les écouter attentivement.

" Cette clé est pour la porte, une des deux autres pour les menottes.  
- D'accord, ça devrait aller ! On s'en charge.  
- Merci les gars ! "

Chopper sortit discrètement la tête du sac, ces soldats n'étaient pas très futé et discret.

" Pas très malin ces gardes, dit-il à ses amis.  
- Nami, c'est à toi de jouer.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Et si jamais c'est pas les bonnes clés ? Demanda le renne.  
- Regarde Chopper, une des clés a la marque que Franky a faite quand Usopp est parti avec Luffy ! Je m'en charge. Usopp fait diversion. "

La jeune femme partit en avant pendant qu'Usopp réfléchissait à un moyen de créer une diversion. Soudain, il vit un groupe d'adolescent passé. C'était parfait. Il marcha rapidement pour se retrouver à leur hauteur et bouscula violemment le plus grand de la bande.

" Oh ! Fait attention où tu vas, crétin ! "

Une dispute éclata, le canonnier du Sunny rentrant dans le jeu du jeune homme. Les cris et les insultes attirèrent les deux gardes qui venaient de prendre la relève. Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord rejoignirent l'altercation pour intervenir. Courant presque jusqu'au groupe, l'un des soldats fonça dans une personne.

" Excusez-moi mademoiselle.  
- Pas de soucis, officier. "

Et il passa son chemin tout comme la jeune femme.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! intervint le marin. Calmez vous ou on vous arrête pour troubles à l'ordre public.  
- Oui, aller foutez le camp ! ordonna le second.  
- Ça va, ça va, répondit un des adolescents. On s'arrache les gars ! "

Le groupe se dispersa et Usopp s'en alla discrètement sans même que les jeunes le remarquent. Il rejoint Nami qui l'attendait à un coin de rue. La rousse brandissait fièrement la clé marquée par les soins de leur charpentier.

" Tada !  
- Tu es génial Nami ! cria de joie Chopper en sortant du sac.  
- Bien joué ! Maintenant on rejoint les autres en espérant qu'ils ne remarquent pas la perte de la clé trop rapidement.  
- Oui. "

_**30 minutes avant l'exécution.**_

Les Chapeaux de Paille s'étaient retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre à l'est de la place. Dans trente minute, l'exécution allait avoir lieu. Peu de gens se promenaient encore dans le village, tous étaient déjà sur la place devant l'échafaud à attendre l'évènement. Eux, ils revoyaient une dernière fois leur plan.

Un peu plus loin, les deux gardes se demandaient s'il n'y avait pas trois clés au trousseau quand ils avaient pris la relève. Finalement convaincu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu en perdre une, ils se rassurèrent rapidement et passèrent à autre chose comme mater la jolie jeune fille qui venait de passer devant eux. A l'intérieur de la maison, Luffy commençait à s'impatienter et à changer de plus en plus souvent de position. Les gardes le dévisagèrent avant de se moquer de lui.

" Alors Chapeau de Paille, on a la trouille de mourir ?  
- On commence à flipper , hein ! Ahahah... Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te reste plus que trente minutes à attendre.  
- Fermez-là, si je bouge c'est parce que ça me démange de vous en foutre une ! se défendit Luffy. "

Les deux soldats s'esclaffèrent.

**_5 minutes avant l'exécution._**

La foule avait le regard rivait sur l'échafaud. Impatiente, inquiète, excitée, soulagée ou bien même apeurée, elle était là devant les bourreaux à attendre l'arrivée du prisonnier et sa fin. Le coeur de Dadan battait à vive allure, même si elle ne l'avait jamais réellement démontrée, elle aimait ce fichu gamin qu'elle avait élevée. A coté d'elle, la plupart de ses compagnons retenaient leur larme et leur cris de rage. Elle aussi avait la rage au ventre, elle aurait tellement voulu l'aider mais Dadan n'était pas de taille et elle le savait. La mère adoptive de Luffy n'aurait qu'aggraver sa situation. Alors résignée, elle attendait comme tout le monde.

Sur l'échafaud, Garp fixait le paysage devant lui. Colère et appréhension étaient les sentiments qui le traversaient en ce moment mais il était l'heure, le vice-amiral n'avait plus le temps de faire dans le sentimentalisme. Il commanda à ses officiers d'aller chercher le prisonnier pour démarrer la procédure de l'exécution.

La porte de la maison réquisitionnée par la Marine s'ouvrit, les deux gardes affectés à l'intérieur attendirent le signal de leur collègue et détachèrent Luffy de ses chaines en les remplaçant par les menottes de granit marin.

" Aller, Sale pirate. C'est la fin pour toi. "

La montée de l'échafaud fut plus longue que ne l'aurait pensé Monkey D. Luffy, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que son ascension ne cessait jamais. C'est le coup de crosse d'un soldat qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Chapeau de Paille se trouvait à genou devant une foule de spectateur. Ses yeux parcoururent la scène devant lui : des gens, des visages (connu ou non), des soldats, des émotions, des armes. Puis il repéra le journaliste qui accompagnait son grand-père sur son navire. Son caméra-man le visait avec son appareil vidéo. Sa mort était retransmise aux télévisions du monde entier. La sonnerie d'un escargophone l'interrompit dans sa contemplation et Luffy reporta son attention sur la conversation.

" Périmètre sécurisé, la place est bouclée. On attend les rapports des gardes au Sud du village, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis une heure. Doit-on se rendre sur place ?  
- Laissez tomber, c'est trop tard imbécile ! Renforcée la sécurité de l'échafaud. On a plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'agisse que d'un problème technique.  
- Bien chef ! "

Cette discussion fit sourire Luffy, la tête baissée, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

" L'exécution de Monkey D. Luffy, dit Chapeau de Paille, va débuter ! annonça Garp "

Les bourreaux s'approchèrent du pirate, faux en main. Plaçant les lames sous la gorge du Chapeau de paille, ils attendirent le signal.

" Un dernier mot ? demanda le vice-amiral. "

Un silence glacial régnait sur la place, l'atmosphère était encore plus tendue que précédemment. Soudain une mélodie vint rompre le silence. Le son d'un violon résonnait contre les parois des maisons entourant la place du village. C'était une mélodie sombre, triste, funèbre. Puis des paroles se joignirent à la mélodie.

" Yoho, sur l'heure hissons nos couleurs ! Hissez haut ! L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra ! Yoho !**(*) **"

D'une voix retentissante, s'en firent plusieurs qui reprirent ces paroles; chantant au rythme de la mélodie, glaçant le sang des soldats de la marine, pétrifiant de leur voix tentée de dureté les villageois, c'est à ce moment que Luffy prit la parole.

" Je crois bien que se ne seront pas mes derniers mots. Ils sont arrivés. "

La mélodie s'arrêta nette. Un coup de fusil retentit, puis un deuxième. Le bourreau se tenant à la droit du Chapeau de Paille s'effondra abattu, rapidement suivit par son collègue de gauche. Les faux tombèrent sur les planches en bois, le métal des lames vibra dans une onde sonore aiguë. Alors que ses subordonnés commençaient à s'agiter et à paniquer, le vice-amiral Garp était resté de marbre face aux paroles de son petit-fils et à la mort soudaine des deux tueurs de la marine.

" J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait quelques choses de bizarre dans ton arrestation, Luffy. "

Monkey D. Luffy s'esclaffa. Tout se passait comme prévu.

" Beau tir Usopp ! cria-t-il enjoué.  
- Ahaha ! Qu'est ce que tu crois je suis le meilleur ! se vanta Usopp en sortant de sa cachette, son fusil sur l'épaule. "

Le canonnier se trouvait sur les toits des maisons qui faisaient face à l'échafaud. Il était entouré de Nami et Chopper.

" Content de vous revoir les gars ! hurla de nouveau leur capitaine.  
- Arrêtez-les ! S'exclama Garp hors de lui. Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper et trouvez moi les autres !  
- Pas la peine de chercher, on est juste là ! "

Zoro et Sanji venait d'apparaître sur les toits des habitations bordant la place sur la droite alors que Brook, Franky et Robin leur faisait face.

" Je vais te libérer Luffy ! déclara l'archéologue.  
- Cool ! "

Clé en main, Robin usa de son pouvoir du fruit du démon pour créer une main sur les menottes de Luffy. Cette main tenait la clé qu'elle glissa dans la serrure. Des soldats coururent vers le prisonnier pour empêcher sa libération mais à peine avait-il traversé la moitié de l'échafaud que l'historienne de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait déjà tourné la clé et libéré son capitaine.

" A quoi rime tout cela ?  
- C'est pas contre toi le vieux, hein ?! Mais on avait besoin d'argent alors, tu vois, on a monté tous ça !  
- Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en aller, Luffy. "

Ce dernier s'était relevé et avait assommé les gardes qui essayaient de le capturer à nouveau. Il se massait à présent les poignets.

" Je sais. C'était la partie la plus dure dans notre plan : ne pas démolir le village et blesser ses habitants. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre un bon combat mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas notre priorité.  
- Tu t'inquiètes plus pour ce village que pour ta vie. C'est honorable mais prétentieux venant d'un pirate."

Soudain, pour ceux qui regardaient l'évènement à la télévision, tous s'enchaîna très vite. Personne ne comprit qui avait attaqué le premier mais la place du village était maintenant le lieu de violents combats. Les civils affolés criaient et couraient dans tous les sens, gênant parfois les duels et manquant quelques fois de finir piétiner en se retrouvant à terre. Le journaliste et le caméra-man qui avait embarqué avec Garp et qui filmaient toute la scène, se retrouvèrent rapidement encercler par les belligérants. Les Chapeaux de Paille se trouvaient maintenant au milieu de la place de Fuchsia. Leur combat faisait rage : explosion, coup de fusil, les lames des épées s'entre choquaient, des cris transperçaient tout le village. Les soldats avaient soif de sang, les pirates tentaient de survivre. Puis dans toute cette effervescence, la voix du Vice-Amiral retentit.

" Mettez à l'abris les civils bande de crétin ! La marine est là pour les protéger, non pour les piétiner et les aider à mourir ! C'est une priorité ! Que tous ceux qui le peuvent aide les civils à se réfugier au Nord ! "

Un petit nombre de soldat s'arrêtèrent, regardant le Vice-Amiral d'un air convaincu. Avant de reprendre leur course.

" Vous avez entendu ce que le Vice-Amiral Garp a dit ! Protégez les civils et amenez-les au Nord! cria un capitaine au milieu de la place.  
- Oui ! "

Une petite troupe de soldat aidait à transporter les civils blessés, les conduisaient au nord près des galions de la marine d'où arrivait des renforts. Les membres de l'équipage de Luffy étaient encerclés, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se battre contre la marine mais commençaient à se faire étouffer et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en position d'infériorité numérique bien trop importante pour qu'ils ne fassent aucun dégât dans le village. C'était une priorité, un ordre de Luffy quand ils avaient mis au point le plan.

" Faut qu'on se trouve un chemin de sortie ! cria Nami  
- On s'en tient toujours au plan ? demanda sur le même ton Franky.  
- Oui ! Zoro ! Sanji ! Rejoignez Luffy. On se rejoint sur le Sunny ! ordonna, pour une fois, Usopp.  
- Ça marche ! "

Sanji s'envola rapidement dans les airs, surplombant les soldats qui essayaient de lui tirer dessus. Le cuistot marchait dans le ciel en esquivant comme il le pouvait les balles qui fusaient dans sa direction.

" Tu viens le sabreur ?!  
- J'arrive ! Je te signale que c'est pas aussi simple que toi !  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré pendant deux ans pour en arriver à ça ! Alors ne dit pas que c'est simple !  
- Oh ! Arrête de te plaindre un peu ! "

Zoro découpait la plupart des marins qui se présentaient à lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Le sabreur essayait tant bien que mal de se diriger vers l'échafaud mais rapidement un groupe d'officier le submergea. Zoro disparut sous la dizaine d'épée qui tentait de le découper. Soudain, tous les soldats tombèrent à terre de profonds entailles sur le corps. Zoro au milieu soufflait quand on l'attrapa par le col. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, son corps flottait dans les airs, se retrouvant à une dizaine de mètre au dessous du champ de combat.

" Dis-donc, c'est que tu pèses ton poids !  
- Repose-moi, sale cuistot ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de me porter ! hurla Zoro.  
- Arrête de gesticuler, bon sang !  
- Je fais ce que je veux ! Lâche moi !  
- D'accord ! "

Sanji desserra son emprise et lâcha Zoro dans le vide. Celui-ci resta stoïque et se prépara à son atterrissage. Pendant leur petite dispute, Sanji avait traversé une grande partie de la place en courant dans les airs. Zoro tomba dans un fracas et dans un nuage de poussière. Quand cette dernière se dissipa, le second de Luffy était sur ses pieds, droit comme un "i" comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se trouvait au pied de l'échafaud. Les soldats dans son champ de vision frissonnèrent de peur.

" Ce mec est un monstre ! cria l'un deux complètement paniqué. "

Le cuistot avait rejoint Luffy, rapidement suivit par Roronoa qui venait de sauter sur l'immense estrade sans prêter aucune attention aux soldats de la Marine. Tous les trois faisaient face à Garp le héros. Ils se fixaient sans ciller, attendant le moindre mouvement de l'adversaire.

" Désolé le vieux, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas m'enterrer, dit Luffy avant de s'adresser à ses amis. Les gars, par où on s'en va ? "

Zoro désigna l'ouest alors de Sanji pointa le sud du village, d'un air résigné. Le regard de Luffy se posa alternativement sur Zoro puis Sanji, puis soudainement il trancha.

" Ok, va pour le Sud ! C'est parti ! Cria Luffy en prolongeant la dernière voyelle "

L'ancien chasseur de pirate émit une plainte rapidement contre-dite par Sanji. Ainsi, ils amorcèrent leur départ mais furent stopper net pour une énorme planche qui vint détruire une partie de l'échafaud. Garp venait de décrocher un support de l'immense estrade pour attaquer son petit-fils. Les trois pirates l'évitèrent de justesse dans un mouvement rapide avant de retomber un peu plus loin sur l'immense estrade. Cependant, cette dernière amputait d'une partie d'elle-même n'était plus aussi solide qu'auparavant et vacillait dangereusement en grinçant. Et tous ceux qui se trouvait dessus aller finir par tomber avec. Garp arracha un nouveau morceau et visa une nouvelle fois les pirates. Dans la foulée, il recommença son action afin de ne laisser aucun répit à ses adversaires.

" Faut qu'on se pète de l'échafaud avant qu'il ne s'effondre !  
- Ça serait plus simple si le vieux nous laissait partir au lieu de démolir tout ce qu'il trouve !  
- Je vais le retenir un moment, profitez en pour avancer les gars. Je vous rejoins de suite, déclara Luffy. "

Zoro et Sandy sautèrent de l'autre côté de l'échafaud et amorcèrent leur départ. Alors Luffy se lança vers son grand-père, poings armés prêt à frapper. Son bras élastique s'étira, prenant de l'élan pour cogner plus fort. Dans un cri d'effort et de rage, son poing fusa en direction du Vice-Amiral Garp qui courrait vers son petit-fils lui aussi poing paré. Leurs mains serrées se heurtèrent violemment dans un bruit sourd qui résonna à travers la place. Le coup fut si rude qu'une onde de choc se créa, balayant les alentours, sous la pression l'échafaud s'effondra dans un énorme tremblement. Luffy et Garp disparurent sous les décombres.

L'attaque avait été d'une telle ampleur et d'une telle force qu'elle avait stoppé net tout les combats qui avaient lieu sur la place. Tous s'étaient retournés vers l'échafaud, stupéfiés en se remettant sur leur pied après avoir été balayé par l'onde de choc. Les gravas remuèrent, une planche dégringola la montagne de débris suivit par des plaques métalliques qui soutenaient initialement la passerelle. Luffy fut le premier à se relever, chancelant mais le sourire au bout des lèvres.

" Toujours aussi coriace le vieux ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Bon c'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de rester mais je vais en profiter pour partir moi ! "

Luffy réfléchissait tout haut sans vraiment prêter attention à tous les soldats qui l'entouraient. Le pirate au chapeau de paille sauta de l'autre côté de l'échafaud, à l'opposé de la place et se mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Sanji et Zoro. Il les avaient rejoint rapidement, les deux lieutenants n'avaient pas pressé le pas pour être sûr de pouvoir revenir sur la place assez vite pour aider leur capitaine. Les trois compagnons courraient sans s'arrêter, sautant ou zigzagant entre les corps inanimés des marins que Sanji et Zoro avait abattu à l'arrivée.

" Vous avez vu les gars, on a réussi ! S'exclama de joie Luffy.  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on n'a pas encore atteint le Sunny, répondit Sanji.  
- Je savais bien que les mensonges d'Usopp nous servirai un jour ! Continua gaiement le Capitaine.  
- Faut avouer qu'il a géré sur ce coup, déclara Zoro.  
- Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de tout cet argent ?  
- C'est pas le bon moment pour en parler, ils arrivent par la gauche !  
- Ca va être du gâteau ! "

Sanji souffla, l'insouciance de son capitaine l'exaspéra toujours. Pourtant Luffy avait raison, en quelques instants la garnison entière de soldat qui lui arrivaient droit dessus, fut à terre. L'utilisation du Haki des Rois du Chapeau de Paille les avait fait tomber comme des mouches en un rien de temps, alors sans soucis les trois amis ne s'arrêtèrent même pas de courir. En quelques minutes, ils avaient rejoint la baie où se trouvait le Sunny. Brook, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin et Franky étaient déjà présent, prêt à mettre les voiles et à larguer les amarres. Chacun à leur poste, ils observaient les alentours dans l'attente de leur coéquipier.

" Ils sont là ! Hurla Usopp du pont supérieur. Ils ont réussi ! "

Les Chapeaux de Paille rirent de joie et de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée, alors que Zoro, Sanji et Luffy venaient de gagner la plage, un énorme boulet de canon leur tombèrent dessus. Ils durent sauter pour l'éviter de justesse. L'explosion fit voler les grains de sables, créant un gigantesque brouillard qui empêchait l'équipage de voir d'où venait le tir. Soudain, alors que Luffy rouvrait les yeux un second boulet se dirigeait à grande vitesse sur lui. Alors dans l'urgence, il gonfla son corps et le boulet rebondit sur son ventre pour finir sa course quelques mètres plus loin dans le sable.

" Je t'avais prévenu, je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir comme ça et ruiner l'image de la marine ! "

Garp se tenait en haut de la falaise qui bordait la baie. A côté de lui, une dizaine de soldat poussait d'immense caisse replis de boulet. Derrière ces caisses, les journalistes étaient encore présent, ne voulant pas manquer une seule seconde de cette exécution qui avait tourné en fiasco total. En l'espace d'un instant, le Vice-Amiral attrapa un autre boulet et le projeta sur le Sunny avec une force extrême.

" Il vise le Sunny ! Cria Nami.  
-T'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas détruire mon bateau ! Proclama Franky "

Le cyborg changea sa main droite en un énorme canon d'où une violence décharge fut tiré et alla heurter le boulet pour le faire exploser en vol. Les flammes dégagées par l'explosion grandirent au contact de l'oxygène avant de se rétracter et disparaître. Une épaisse fumée noire se créa, l'onde de choc fit voltiger les grains de sables qui fouettèrent les visages des pirates. L'explosion, trop proche des belligérants, les avait tous légèrement sonnés, leurs tympans sifflaient et leur vu était troublée par le sable. Luffy hurla pour se faire entendre.

" Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me battre !  
- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, je te ne laisserai pas quitter l'île aussi facilement.  
- Je te parie qu'on y arrivera !  
- Rends-toi, nous sommes plus nombreux et la baie est bloquée par des galions.  
- On a déjà vu pire et on s'en est toujours sorti alors tes menaces ne nous font pas peur ! "

A l'entrée de la plage, six régiments de Marine arrivaient en renfort. Le premier à fouler le sable blanc était un régiment d'artillerie, la centaine de soldats était armée de petits canons portatifs, de lance-grenades et de cinq gigantesque canons. Les cinq autres étaient des régiments d'infanteries, attendant la première salve de tir des canons, ils stationnaient derrière leurs collègues lourdement armés. En l'espace d'une minute, l'artillerie était en place et visait le Sunny. Dix secondes plus tard, cinq détonations provenant des énormes canons se firent entendre, suivit par les tirs des soldats. Grenade, boulet de canon et autres explosifs volaient en direction du bateau pirate.

" Franky, bouge le bateau ! Hurla Robin  
- Non, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji ne sont pas encore à bord ! Cria Usopp  
- Le Sunny est en danger, et nous avec !  
- Coup de Burst ! "

Franky avait agi sans prêter attention à la discussion de ces camarades. Tous ce qu'il voyait, c'était les projectiles dangereux qui arrivaient droit sur eux et allaient détruire le bateau. Le bateau avait parcouru au moins un kilomètre. Nami et Chopper surprit par l'impulsion avaient manqué de tomber par dessus bord, Robin les avaient rattrapés grâce à son fruit du démon. Usopp et Brook avaient réussi à s'agripper respectivement au mat et à la proue.

" Franky, il faut retourner vers la plage ! Proclama Nami  
- Je fais ce que je peux, Luffy et les autres ne seront pas plus avancé si le bateau est détruit !  
- On est trop loin maintenant, c'est à peine si on arrive à voir la côte !  
- C'est pas possible, on va tous se faire tuer, paniqua Chopper.  
- OK ! On se calme et on réfléchit ! Hurla Usopp comme pour se convaincre de ne pas paniquer à son tour.  
- Il faut éliminer l'artillerie, énonça Robin sereinement.  
- Si on se rapproche, ils vont à nouveau tirer.  
- Pas si on leur tire dessus avant ! Usopp, prêt pour un petit coup de Groar Canon ? Lança Franky.  
- On ne saura pas où se trouve Luffy, Zoro et Sanji sur la plage. C'est prendre le risque qu'ils se trouvent sur la trajectoire. Objecta Nami  
- Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? Zoro, Sanji et Luffy ne pourront pas l'éliminer tout en combattant Garp.  
- Oh oh, c'est agaçant comme situation, intervient Brook."

Sur la plage, Sanji regardait la mer derrière lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Sunny. Il avait entendu les tirs de l'artillerie, leur explosion ainsi que le coup de Burst. Pour lui, Franky n'avait pas forcément pris la bonne décision en s'éloignant autant mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était ça ou le Sunny y passait.

" Il va falloir tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Cria-t-il à son capitaine.  
- Je préfère attendre que de voir le Sunny partir en fumée ! Lui répondit Luffy.  
- Quand ils reviendront l'artillerie sera toujours là, on va avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser. On a déjà trop à faire. Dit à son tour Zoro. "

Les trois compères évitaient de justesse les tirs incessants de boulets que projetait le Vice-Amiral Garp, tout en combattant les troupes de marin des régiments d'infanteries qui semblaient ne jamais diminuer. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'ils en abattaient un, dix revenaient à la charge. C'était une donnée, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment calculée. En mettant leur plan au point, ils avaient peut être sous-estimer le nombre de galions et de soldats que la Marine enverrait pour la défense de l'île et du prisonnier. La tension commençait à monter, Luffy était de plus en plus irrité par les événements, tout se passait comme prévu et l'instant d'après c'était la merde complète. Ils étaient bloqué dans la baie, sur un terrain qu'ils étaient loin de maîtriser contrairement à leur adversaire, et leur moyen de fuite avait dû s'éloigner d'un bon kilomètre pour échapper à une attaque. Avec ces amis aux alentours et ne connaissant pas leur mouvement, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'utiliser son Haki des Rois comme tout à l'heure.

" Tu sembles embêter, Luffy, comment vas-tu faire sans ton bateau ?  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on est endurant. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du nombre de soldat qu'il va te rester, parce qu'ils vont tous y passer. "

Luffy dévisagea son grand-père, évitant sans même ciller le coup de sabre qui venait de tomber à sa droite. Il devait arrêter le jet incessant des boulets de canon de Garp afin annihiler au moins un des problèmes. Luffy s'accroupit et frappa son poing au sol.

" Gear Second ! "

En une fraction de seconde, le Capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille se trouva en l'air au dessus de Garp. Armant son bras grâce au Haki combatif, il propulsa une violente attaque vers Garp.

" Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk ! "

Son bras pris feu et heurta de plein foyer son grand-père. Garp reçut le coup sur sa joue gauche, le coup le fit vaciller et tomber au sol. Le poing de Luffy l'accompagna et le choc créa un énorme cratère dans la falaise. La paroi de roche s'effrita, quelques rochers tombèrent sur la plage avant d'être rejoins par un énorme bloc qui s'était fissuré et détaché. Chapeau de Paille retomba au bord du cratère, surplombant son aïeul qui gisait au sol. Les soldats stationnaient à côté du Vice-Amiral, après un moment de surprise et de l'appréhension, se lancèrent tous poings devant, armes à feu chargées et sabres dégainés sur le pirate. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire deux mètres que toute l'unité tomba au sol inconsciente. Luffy avait usé de son Haki des Rois. Le caméraman et le journaliste n'y avait pas échappé non plus. Les téléspectateurs du monde entier se retrouvait avec une image fixe de la baie (le point de vue que la caméra filmait au sol) et seulement le son. Au fond du cratère Garp restait immobile, incapable de se relever d'un tel choc.

Soudain, les belligérants entendirent un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose explosait au large des côtes. Seul Sanji, Zoro et Luffy reconnurent ce bruit inquiétant. A peine trente secondes plus tard, le Sunny arrivait comme une bombe vers la plage, volant presque au-dessus des vagues. Sanji se débarrassa des soldats qui l'entouraient, profitant de leur inattention. Zoro, plus loin, fit de même. Regardant, leur bateau arrivait, ils ne manquèrent pas de voir que la gueule du lion qui leur servait de proue s'ouvrait.

" Il va tirer ! Cria Sanji pour Zoro.  
- J'avais remarqué ! Il vise l'artillerie ! "

Le Sunny s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était revenu à son point de départ. La gueule du lion était maintenant grande ouverte et un immense canon en sortait. Usopp se trouvait dans la proue, derrière les commandes de directions, prêt à tirer un coup de Groar Canon. L'artillerie était en train de recharger, les chapeaux de paille n'avaient qu'une poignée de seconde pour armer et tirer. L'arme se mit à charger, formant un gigantesque faisceau lumineux bleuté autour du canon. Zoro et Sanji eut à peine le temps de reculer de leur position, que le Sunny tira. Le faisceau lumineux s'étendit en un long laser, ravageant tout sur son passage. L'onde de choc fit voltiger les grains de sables, aveuglant Sanji et Zoro. Le coup heurta de plein fouet le régiment d'artillerie, déclenchant une vague d'explosion. Les machines et leurs munitions explosèrent les unes après les autres, suivant la trajectoire du tir qu'Usopp déplaçait vers la droite pour anéantir le régiment entier. Aucun soldat d'artillerie ne survécut à l'attaque. Le tir s'arrêta, lançant place à un calme plat qui contrastait avec l'agitation et le bruit des explosions qui régnaient, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Le silence fut de courte durée.

" Eh les amis, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. Cria Luffy du haut de la falaise, la caméra du journaliste en main. "

Il filma la plage, où se trouvait Zoro et Sanji, puis le Sunny sur lequel il effectua un zoom. Nami se trouva dans le champ de la caméra, se fut ensuite au tour de Chopper, Robin et Brook. Luffy fit un zoom arrière pour filmer l'ensemble de la baie. A l'image, les habitants du monde entier découvrait Usopp sortant de la proue et Franky lui tapait dans les mains dans une espèce de danse de la victoire pendant que Zoro et Sanji montait à bord.

" Luffy, pose ce truc et monte sur le bateau, faut partir tant qu'on peut, hurla la navigatrice de l'équipage à son capitaine  
- T'es pas drôle Nami ! On pourrait se faire un peu de pub !  
- Ils ont déjà tout filmé, crétin ! On a l'argent, on se barre. C'était le plan !  
- Soit zen, ça nous fait de nouvelles aventures. Pis en plus, le vieux est HS comme son artillerie. "

Luffy se tourna tout en continuant de filmer pour montrer les rangs du régiment d'artillerie en feu et le cratère où Garp gisait. Quand il se stoppa devant le gigantesque trou, Luffy eut un mouvement de recul. Sur le petit écran de la caméra, qu'il fixait, son grand-père apparu en gros plan debout devant lui.

" Luffy D. Monkey ! Hurla de rage le vice-amiral Garp. "

La seconde d'après, le Capitaine des Chapeau de Paille se prit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le projeta dans le vide, Luffy chutait vers la plage à pleine vitesse. La caméra qu'il tenait, lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa la première sur le sable fin de la baie, la vidéo s'arrêta et le ciel bleu, entrecoupé par la fumée des explosions de l'artillerie, fut la dernière image que les habitants du monde virent. Luffy heurta le sable dans un choc brutal. Nami hurla son nom, paniquée. Dans la poussière de sable qui voltigeait, les Chapeaux de Paille virent leur capitaine se relevait lentement avec difficulté, puis à leur grande étonnement rire.

" Eh le vieux ! Merci de m'avoir rapproché du Sunny ! "

Luffy n'était pas du genre à fuir un combat mais depuis le début, le plan s'était de récupérer l'argent. Il avait eut du mal à ne pas tout faire partir en vrille, cependant ces amis lui avaient assez fait comprendre que sur ce coup il ne pouvait pas y aller au hasard. Alors le Capitaine du Sunny se l'a jouer raisonnable et en moins d'une minute était sur le bateau aux côtés de ses équipiers. Nami, tout comme Usopp, Chopper et Franky, le regardait incrédule. Bien qu'ils avaient tous été très clair avec lui avant l'opération, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Luffy ne s'en tienne pas au plan.

" Tout le monde est là ? On a l'argent ? Demanda Luffy plus par réflexe que pour avoir une réponse. Bien alors c'est quand tu veux Franky. On dégage.

- Euh... Ca marche ! Hésita le cyborg. Coup de Burst ! "

Le Sunny s'éloigna de la côte à toute vitesse, laissant derrière lui une plage dévastée, de nombreux blessés et cadavres. Ils croisèrent les galions de la marine qui venait en renfort (mais trop tard), Franky redonna un coup de Burst pour les semer. Une fois le bateau stabilisé, le silence pesant régnait. Usopp l'interrompit.

" C'est fini ? Demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas. On a réussit ? C'est génial ! On est tous en vie ! Youhou ! Nami, dit-moi qu'on a bien tous l'argent ? "

Et la tension retomba sur l'ensemble du navire, c'était comme si on leur enlevait un énorme poids. Chopper et Usopp criaient de joie en sautant dans tous les sens. Franky relacha le gouvernail et souffla. Zoro se laissa tomber par terre pour piquer un somme. En fait, tout le monde se détendait et reprenait leur attitude habituelle. Luffy assis en tailleur à côté du mat, riait fort aux bêtises d'Usopp et Chopper.

" C'est trop simple. Déclara Nami qui était debout à côté de Luffy.  
- Hein ?  
- On aurait dit qu'il t'a laissé partir !  
- C'est le cas.  
- Pourquoi ? Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était prêt à d'égorger devant des centaines de personnes.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Il se ramollit, c'est tout. En tout cas, on a l'argent, c'est le plus important. Il y a le compte ?  
- Oui, quatre cent millions tout rond.  
- Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ? L'interrogea Sanji.  
- Aux yeux du monde, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour arranger la situation. Je suppose qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas voir son petit-fils mourir.  
- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si sérieux, dit le cuistot.  
-Ahahah, c'est vrai ! Au fait, vous avez fait comment pour venir ?"

Il y eut un moment d'arrêter sur le bateau, avant que tous ne finissent par rire de l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle leur capitaine les avait mis quelques heures plus tôt.

"Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-C'est une longue histoire, proclama Robin."

**(*)** _Chanson ("Hissons nos couleurs") tirée de "Pirates des Caraïbes"._


End file.
